Devil's Angels
by Chibi-Relena
Summary: What do you get when you put the Gundam Pilots, a group of crime fighters who wear skimpy clothes, and an ex-sailor senshi together? Not really Sailor moonGundam Wing at begining. Opions Needed!
1. Prologue One

Disclaimer: NO!! I don't own Sailor Moon OR Gundam Wing. All I own is some dudes that die later. Who would want to own dead dudes? If you do want dead dudes. you can e-mail me. K?  
AN: Hey. This is my first fanfic, although I have two already posted. I once had this story up on fanfiction.net, but many people were claiming it was confusing. I re-read it a while ago and realized that the first two or three chapters ARE confusing, and you can also tell where my writing developed, the story changes Drastically. So I've worked on it and changed the first two or three chapters and a major part in the plot to make it make sense and to change what I didn't like. This was once a betrayal fic, but I changed that, as it will be revealed in the second prologue. Yes, I have two for a reason... Well, I hope it's as interesting as my friends claim it is. Please Review!  
  
Prologue One  
  
In the Arabian Desert, a car spend along, looking for a good, flat area for a jet to take off from. There were four occupants in this vehicle. The driver, Lorena Devourx, was wearing tight leather pants, a tight red tank top, boots that came to just above her knees, and a trench coat. Her thigh length black hair, with blonde highlights, was tied back into a braid, so it wouldn't get in her way. On her face was painted a red devil's face with sliver angel wings outside it and her eyes were black.  
Sitting in the passenger's seat was Deborah Devourx, Lorena's sister. She was wearing a tight leather skort that had a small slit on each side, a tight red tank top, boots that came to just above her knees, and a trench coat. Her butt length, dark brown hair, with bright red highlights, was also tied into a braid to keep it out of her way. She also had a red devil's face with silver angel's wings on the outside painted on her face and her eyes were also black.  
In the back seat was two girls, Amanda Polyak, a blue haired girl that was dressed similar to the others, and Relena Dorlin, a blonde haired girl. The only differences in the girls outfits was the fact that Amanda was wearing tight leather Capri pants and Relena was wearing tight leather shorts. The rest was the same, even the faces and eyes. Amanda's hair reached her mid-back and Relena's rested on her shoulder. On the back of each girl's trench coat was their calling card, a glittery red devil's head with the word Angel wrote above it in glittery silver, block lettering, which had been designed by Amanda.  
These four girls were known as the 'Devil's Angels' and they had just completed another mission. They had eliminated some Saudi Arabian terrorists that had been plaguing the United States of America, Osama bin Laden and Sadam Hussein. Of course, they would be rewarded nicely for this, but the money wasn't what the girls were doing this for. When they first started, neither of them thought that they'd be doing this on an international level. They had begun to do this; to do what the police weren't, fighting crime in their hometown. They were a Canadian Superhero that actually made sense and worked.  
Lorena was a hand-to-hand combat expert; Deborah was a knives expert, Amanda, an expert in swords, and Relena, an expert in explosives. Each girl had been well trained in martial arts, but each had picked an area to be an expert in. Ever since Lorena was a young girl, she had been interested in hand-to-hand combat as a self-defense technique, so, when the time came, she chose to be a hand-to-hand combat expert. Deborah had been playing with knives all her life and had once been a part of a small circus in her area, as a knife thrower and knives juggler, so it only made sense for her to be the knife expert of the team. Her family had taught Amanda at a young age, how to wield a sword, so it also only made sense for her to be the sword expert. Relena had, secretly, learned about explosives when she was a teenager and going to her very own private school. She had been interested in them for a long time and only then found a way to learn about them, without people thinking she was all for that war that had been raging between the colonies and parts of earth. She also wore the detonator, the pendant on her necklace, for the explosives that they used on missions.  
Each girl was wearing the exact same silver Timex watches, which served three purposes: tell time, communication device that connected the girls to each other and their boss, and to store holographic maps. Deborah, the mechanical genius, had designed these.  
The girls had a boss that gave them missions, but while they were on these missions, Deborah was the leader. She received the missions via an instant private messenger, which she had designed for her and their boss, on her laptop. She told the girls what they were planning to do, on a mission, because she came up with the mission strategies. Neither of them knew who the boss was, though. 


	2. Prologue Two

Disclaimer: See Prologue One.  
  
A/N: OK yes, There are two prologues.. The time line is the same, so whatever time passes in here is the same amount that passes in the other prologue. Please Review and let me know what you think. Should I continue or not???  
  
Prologue Two  
  
The war with Chaos was finally over and Usagi saved the world from being frozen. Crystal Tokyo rose. It was a famous city, even more famous then Paris. Queen Relena had given up the throne without a fight, much to her brother's surprise, and Neo-Queen Serenity had taken over. Shortly after the war, she had married the handsome Prince Endymion in a ceremony that was viewed all over the world. It was an elaborate and beautiful ceremony, and thousands were in attendance.  
No more Youmas attacked Earth, many were afraid to, knowing that the Sailor Scouts would instantly destroy them. The war between the colonies was over, but peace far from reigned on Earth. Terrorists still ran free, The Sanq Kingdom and Japan being the main targets, although Japan now more then The Sanq Kingdom, seens how Japan now held all the power. The Gundam Pilots still took missions and tried to protect the Earth, but this was a huge job for five guys to do.  
One year after she had risen to power, Neo-Queen Serenity had a daughter, which she named after herself, but was known to many as Rini or Small Lady. Rini had cotton candy pink hair and was adorable. Neo-Queen Serenity was a proud mother and hardly let her baby out of sight, unless she was with one of the Sailor Scouts. But, all was not well. A few months after having her baby, she became depressed and fed up with the people who wanted peace but would do nothing to help achieve it. She had many public talks, asking for help in her fight for peace. Nothing came of these. Many people didn't want to be ruled over by a government and then a Queen, who also ruled every different country. No one wanted to be the same as the other, so combining the countries was out of the question.  
Then, just two years after she had risen to power, she had done the unthinkable, and ran out on her responsibilities. She left without a word, only a short note saying that her life was too stressful; that she knew Endymion would make a good ruler, and make the right decisions for the world, as well as for their child. Endymion and the Inners searched for months for Serenity, but she seemed to disappear off the face of the Earth. The Outers left the royal court to start doing what they had always wanted, to have a normal life. They never really searched for Serenity, Trista because she knew what Serenity was doing and that this was Fate, the others because they were reassured that Serenity was fine and this was Fate. It seemed as if Fate and Destiny didn't like the outcome and had something else in store for the royal family.  
Another shock came to Prince Endymion when baby Rini, just a year old, was snatched from her cradle, never to be seen again. After this happened, Endymion fell into a bit of a depression and moved the Crystal Palace to the moon, saying he would rather rule from there without Serenity then on Earth, where everything reminded him of her. The Inners agreed to stay in the Royal court and moved with him. Endymion snapped out of his depression after he was on the moon, but never seemed to get over the fact that his wife had run out on him and their child.  
Youmas began to attack Earth once again, but every one of them fell by the hands of Saturn, Neptune and Uranus. It seems as if the outers can't really get to have a normal life, except Trista. Trista had quickly found Serenity after the Palace was moved, and they began to work together, designing clothes, and running their very own clothes store. The other Outers knew about it, but never once went to visit Serenity, knowing that she needed time, and that when she was ready, she would go see them. Once she had hit her teen years, Hotaru had quickly grown and was soon the same age as the Inners. Haruka had bought a bar and worked there as a bartender. Michiru and Hotaru (who had caught up with everyone else and was the same age as the Inners) were employed as waitresses. They all lived in an apartment over the bar. 


	3. Chapter One

Disclaimer: See Prologue One. This is the last time I'm posting it.  
  
A/N: Ok, I'm continuing. Please Review, Flames Welcome!!! I've decided on ages for all the main characters. The Gundam Pilots and the girls are all the same age. Since this story takes place after the war and after Usagi became Neo-Queen Serenity, I've decided to make them all a bit older. They're 21 right now. All other characters that pop in, which will be there for a nice while; ages will be posted in the same chapter. I know. 21 is a bit old, but that's the way it's going to be. Thanks for all the nice reviews, and Sorry JupAngel, but Serenity is already with someone. well not yet, but where I am in the story, she's with someone diff.  
  
Chapter One: New Girls In Town  
  
The Gundam Pilots lived in one of Quatra's HUGE mansions on the outskirts of Tokyo with Relena and Serena. Relena had followed Heero around for about a year after she stepped down from the thrown, disappearing occasionally. During this year, she met and moved into an apartment with a woman the same age as her, named Serena. They lived there for about a year, and then, for no apparent reason, they lost their apartment. Quatra was so used to having them around, that when they lost their apartment, he offered for them to stay with him and the boys. And, much to the other's disappointment, they agreed to move in.  
But Relena had changed a great deal from the time of the war. She stopped being so obsessive of Heero not long after moving in. She brought in her own income, how no one really knew, and insisted on paying Quatra rent. She frequently disappeared on world trips, claiming that these were a part of her job. Although she was questioned about it, the guys could not figure out what she did for a living, now that she was no longer the Queen of The World and had given up the ruling of the Sanq Kingdom to her brother, Milyardo Peacecraft. Serena was a clothes designer, who worked with another woman, named Trista. They owned their own little shop, where they sold whatever they designed.  
Two years have passed since the girls moved in. Serena worked during the day, whatever hours she wanted to, and Relena did whatever all day. She was usually out and no one knew where she went. Today was a normal day in Quatra's mansion. The boys didn't have a mission so they decided to go out and pick up a few necessities they needed at the mall.  
They were walking through the mall in a group, Duo talking a mile a minute, not watching where he was going, as usual. There was a girl walking in the opposite direction, not really paying attention to where she was going, seemingly looking for someone or something. She banged right into to Heero, only because there was no room for Heero to move out of the way. "Oh sorry!" she breathed to Heero.  
Heero grunted in return and the girl walked off, muttering, "Where the hell did they go to now?" and returning back to her searching.  
"Hey! Why didn't you get her name?!? You needs a woman in your life He-man!" Duo said to Heero, who just glared at him.  
Duo seemed to see something really interesting, and left the group, saying "I'll be right back, Don't Move!"  
Quatra's eyes followed where he was going and groaned when he realized what had caught Duo's attention. Wufei turned to where Quatra was looking and got grumpy. "Well we have everything we need, so lets leave the braided baka here and go home."  
"Well we shouldn't, but I want to go too." The four boys turned towards the entrance.  
  
*~~~* Meanwhile: With Duo *~~~*  
  
"Hi, Babe." Duo said, walking up to a beautiful woman. She just looked at him strangely.  
"You look lost." He said, trying to keep her attention.  
"Well, I'm not really lost. I'm just looking for someone. Have you seen a girl about my age and height, with dark brown hair and bright red highlights? She's wearing a skirt and halter top." Replied the woman.  
"Is she as beautiful as you?"  
The woman just rolled her eyes. "Seriously, have you seen her? It's really important that I find her."  
"Actually, yea, I think I did. Sounds like the girl that banged into He-man a few minutes ago."  
"What way did she go?"  
Duo pointed down the mall. "Thanks. I didn't catch your name."  
"Name's Duo. I may run and I may hide, but I never tell a lie. That's me in a nutshell. What about yourself?"  
"I'm Lorena. Thanks again, Duo. I really have to go now."  
"You're welcome." He replied as Lorena walked off in the direction in which Duo had pointed. She would have ran, but her high boots stopped her from doing so.  
  
*~~~* Elsewhere *~~~*  
  
"Well it's a good thing I found you Amanda. Now all we have to do is find Lorena so we can go." Deborah said to the woman standing next to her.  
"Did she say where she was going?" Amanda asked.  
Deborah just looked at her. "You guys took off on me, remember? You never said anything, just ran off."  
"Oh, right."  
The girls began to walk towards the exit, looking into stores for Lorena. All of a sudden, Amanda took off running. "Oh, Great!" Deborah muttered and took off after Amanda, hoping she had seen Lorena and took off towards her. The next thing, Deborah heard Amanda yell "Trowa!!"  
Deborah stopped as she came up next to Amanda, who was waving wildly at some man across the mall. He turned as he heard his name and waved back. He came towards him and his friends came slowly behind him. "Hey Amanda! How have you been?" He asked when he came up to them.  
The others arrived soon after, and Deborah recognized one as the guy she had banged into earlier. "Good, good. Busy but good. Yourself?" Amanda answered. She looked like she was ready to jump around, screaming happily.  
Trowa's friends looked back and forth between him and Amanda. Deborah, seeing that Amanda wasn't about to introduce anyone, began. "Hi. I'm Amanda's friend, Deborah." And extending her hand to Trowa.  
He took it and replied, "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Amanda's cousin, Trowa."  
Duo came up to the others at this time and looked very confused. "You know some of your family? Not Fair!"  
Deborah just glanced at him, and then turned to the other guys, waiting for an introduction. Quatra, seeing that Trowa had decided that he had used up his word quota for the day, began. "I'm Quatra Reberba Winner, Trowa's friend, and these are our other friends, Heero Yuy, Wufei Chang, and Duo Maxwell." He pointed to each one as he spoke. Deborah smiled at the boys and shook hands with Quatra and Duo. No one else would shake hands with her (How Mean!).  
Just then, Lorena appeared. "Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been?" She asked Deborah.  
"I could ask you the same thing! You were the one that took off, but enough of that for now. This is Amanda's cousin, Trowa."  
"Barton." Trowa supplied.  
"Thanks. Trowa Barton, and these are his friends, Quatra Winner, Heero Yuy, Wufei Chang, and Duo Maxwell. Guys, this is my sister, Lorena Devourx." Lorena shook hands with Trowa, Quatra and Duo.  
"Nice to meet you all."  
"OK, I hate to cut it short and all, but we really have to go. We have a few things to pick up and then we have to meet with Relena. Nice meeting you guys." Deborah said.  
"Before you go, Lorena, can I get your number?" Duo asked.  
"Sorry, I just moved and haven't yet hooked up my phone."  
Duo looked crestfallen. "Can we get your address Trowa? I want to be able to visit my cousin!" Amanda asked.  
Duo lit up at this. Trowa looked at Quatra, who wrote out the address on a piece of paper and handed it to Deborah. "Thanks. We'll visit sometime soon." Deborah said.  
The girls left the mall. "Guys, how many Relena's do you know?" Duo asked out of the blue.  
"One. Why?" Quatra answered with a question.  
"Well they said they had to meet with a Relena. Maybe they'll be at the house tonight!"  
The others just looked at him.  
  
The girls walked out to the car. "Well that was an interesting trip to the mall. I never bought anything." Lorena said as they got in.  
Deborah started up the car and took off down the road. Arriving at their apartment building, they all piled out. A girl in the next car over got out and walked towards them. "Hey. Where were you guys?" she asked, reaching them.  
"Looking all over the mall for each other 'cuz Some People were too stun to say where they were going or what they wanted to look for." Deborah told her.  
"Hey!" Lorena said, offended.  
"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." Deborah said, leading the way into the building. Their apartment was on the 7th floor, so they got into an elevator. "So, meet anyone interesting at the mall?"  
"Amanda's cousin, Trowa and his friends. Strange bunch.." Deborah commented.  
They soon arrived at their floor and quickly went to their apartment. "Relena, did you bring all the information we need? I can have the laptop set up and ready to go in a few secs if you did." Deborah asked as soon as they got inside.  
"Yes, I did. Here's the disk." The new girl said, producing a disk from her pocket.  
"Good." Deborah set up the laptop and put the disk in. She brought up what was on the disk. It was a map of Tokyo. Relena pointed out all the points of interest to the girls. The hospital, where Deborah would be working, the studio where Lorena would be working at as a photographer, the spa where Amanda would be working as a masseuse and the building that Relena worked in, creating explosives for the girls were the main things that she pointed out. The girls then downloaded it to their watches.  
Relena spent the night at the girls' apartment. They stayed up most of the night, discussing reasons for why their boss had wanted them to move to the same town. "May be it will be easier to do missions, and he saw that." And "He probably figured it would be better if we were in the same country, rather then other parts of the world for missions." Were some of the comments that had been made. 


	4. Chapter Two

A/N: EEP! I'm not getting any reviews. Is It That Bad?? Ok, in all seriousness, I have a HUGE favor to ask from someone. I'm looking for an editor. I find that sometimes I jumble up the words, or type the wrong word, and when I'm reading it over, I read what I want to be there, not what's actually there. So, if anyone wants to donate his or her time to it, please, please say in your review, or e-mail me at newfy_angel_007@yahoo.ca. Thanks so much and Review please!  
  
Chapter Two: Official Meeting  
  
*~~~* Next Day *~~~*  
  
The girls decided to go with Relena to where she was living, in order to learn their way around Tokyo. Her place was not very far outside of town. They pulled into the driveway of a four-story mansion that was settled on 45 acres of land. There was a big backyard with huge gardens, an orchard, and a wooded area, lining off the edge of the property. "Wow, what a big house!" Amanda exclaimed when they arrived.  
"It's not mine." Relena informed them, "It belongs to a friend of mine, who is sharing it with four friends and me and a friend of mine."  
"I see." Deborah said as she stepped out of the car. They walked up to the double oak doors, taking everything in. Deborah was trying to memorize the way everything looked, in case someone decided to try to assassinate anyone, or anything like that.  
As they walked into the house, they heard someone yell "Injustice Maxwell!" then two blurs pass through the main foyer and Amanda gets excited. She runs off, in a different direction. The rest of the girls shake their heads and follow Relena into the living room. "Hi guys." Relena says.  
"Hello Relena. Did you have a good night?" Quatra asks, without taking his eyes off his book.  
"Yes, I did, Thanks for asking. I have a few friends I'd like you to meet." Relena replied. Quatra turned towards her, noticing the girls. "Oh, Hi girls. How are you? Where's Amanda?"  
Duo ran into the room, with Wufei following him, from the kitchen. Amanda entered from a different direction, and collided with Duo. "There she is." Lorena said, answering Quatra's question.  
"How do you know each other? The girls just moved here." Relena was confused.  
"We met at the mall yesterday. Trowa is Amanda's cousin." Deborah explained.  
The girls made themselves comfortable around the living room and Quatra put down his book. Heero was on his laptop (I surprised you there didn't I? () and didn't bother to stop. Amanda and Duo were still complaining how much that their collision had hurt, while sitting on the floor. Deborah sat between Trowa and Quatra on the couch, Relena sat on the love seat with Wufei and Lorena sat in a chair. Serena arrived home from work for lunch, and was greeted with all these people in the living room. Introductions were made and Serena went to the kitchen to grab some salad. She came back with it and ate it while getting to know the girls.  
After about a half hour, Serena got up. "Well, nice meeting you girls. I have to go back to work now. Hope to see you again soon."  
"Nice meeting you too." Deborah said, "And, speaking of leaving, I have to go to. I have a grand tour of the hospital I'll be working in, in about 20 minutes."  
Deborah and Serena walked out to the front door together. A few minutes later, Deborah returned, a bit red in the face. "I forgot, I don't have my car."  
Serena had followed her. "You can get a ride with me. The hospital is on my way to work."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yep."  
"Ok. I'll call you for a ride later." Deborah told Lorena.  
The others spent the next couple of hours talking and getting to know one another. Well, Heero and Trowa didn't talk, and Wufei didn't talk to the girls, he just kept muttering "Weak onnas". Lorena was having a very hard time trying not to beat the shit out of Wufei. When Deborah called for a ride, Relena took Amanda and Lorena back to the apartment building so they could get a car and go pick Deborah up. 


	5. Chapter Three

A/N: I have this feeling that no one likes any of my stories. that's why I haven't been working on them lately... No one is reviewing, and every time I think about working on them, I get kinda depressed about it, and then I don't work on them... I got in this weird mood and really wanted to work on my story so, here's the next chapter of this one!  
  
Chapter Three: Big Move  
  
Five long months later and the girls had asked Relena to get a house with them because of their work. Relena had talked to Quatra and Serena about moving out, because she couldn't leave Serena there after being the one who had convinced her to move in with the guys. They finally came to a conclusion and asked the others to move into Quatra's. Deborah thought it was a good idea; Amanda was ready to move any minute and Lorena was skeptical. Serena and Relena helped Deborah and Amanda convince Lorena to move in with the guys. Finally she consented.  
The girls were really close with the guys by now and they seemed to get along just fine with each other. well Heero never talked so who knew about him? And Wufei muttered 'weak onnas' for a bout two straight months after they had met.  
The day they decided to move the girls, Deborah had to work. So Lorena, Amanda, Duo, Wufei and Heero went to the girls' apartment to move all the furniture and things. Relena and Serena stayed behind to help Quatra and Trowa pick out and set up rooms for the girls. Four of the five guys had rooms on the second floor, along with Relena and Serena. Heero's room was on the third floor. There were only two free rooms on the second floor, so Relena told the guys that Deborah would most likely rather a room that was not near the mainstream traffic of the house. They set a room up on the third floor for Deborah and set the two free rooms on the second floor up for Lorena and Amanda.  
Lorena's room was done in shades of reds. On the queen-sized bed was a comforter made of goose down in deep red and four pillows in two shades of light red. The walls were red and the ceiling was cream colored. The carpet was thick and soft in a cream color, matching the ceiling. There was a large oak dresser and desk along the wall opposite the bed. At the end of the same wall was a door leading into a bathroom. On the same wall as the bed was a walk-in closet. The door to the room was located on the wall that ran between the walk-in closet and the desk. On the opposite wall to the door was a set of double French doors, leading to a small balcony.  
Amanda's room was done in purple. The walls were done in a dark purple, and it had some posters of rock bands on them. The huge canopy bed was done in a lighter purple, and had many stuffed animals on it. The floor was a plush, white carpet. On the wall that the door to the room was on, were a dresser and a walk-in closet. On the next wall was a door to the bathroom and a small desk. Across from that were the bed and a small nightstand. On the wall opposite the door was a set of double French doors that opened out onto a nice balcony with an iron table and chairs and a palm tree. The bed, dresser, nightstand, and desk were done in pine.  
Deborah's room was done in shades of blue. The walls were sky blue, the floor was ceramic tiles in navy blue with light blue swirled through and the ceiling was painted navy. Inside the door was a light blue mat. The furniture was mahogany wood, and it consisted of a canopy bed, a massive dresser, a massive wardrobe, and a fair sized desk. The canopy and comforter on the bed was blue and there were four pillows in various shades of blue on the bed. The bed was along one wall of the room. On the wall across from the bed was a door leading to a bathroom, and the dresser. Along the wall connected to that one, were the desk, the wardrobe and the door to the room. Just after you walked into the room, almost up against the same wall as the bed, was a black iron table, with a glass top and two black iron chairs. On the opposite wall of the door was a set of double French doors, leading to a small balcony. There was no room for the table and chairs from the room out there, but there was room for two identical chairs, one on either side of the doors.  
The apartment was packed up in about two hours, so they headed back to the mansion to get settled in. Lorena and Amanda unpacked their things in their room, putting it all away in their proper places. Relena unpacked Deborah's for her because Deborah had asked her to do so, before she had gone to work. With everything done and out of the way, everyone was just bumming around, the girls kind of waiting for Deborah to come 'home' from work. Duo was following Lorena, asking, "Will you go out with me? Please? Please? Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee?"  
Lorena finally got tired of his whining and said, "OK! If you'll shut up, yes!"  
"Deal! Be ready to go by 5." He told her.  
Amanda had wandered off and found Quatra playing his violin in the music room. Amanda sat and watched as he played beautiful song after beautiful song. "You play really good." She told him.  
He blushed. "Uh, thanks."  
"Would you like to go out with me tonight?" Amanda asked, big goofy grin on her face.  
"Uh, Ok."  
"YAY!" Amanda jumped up and ran out of the room, shouting "I'm Going On A Date!"  
Around five, Deborah came 'home' to a practically empty house. She met Relena at the door. "Where is everyone?" she asked.  
"Amanda and Quatra are gone to the Opera, Lorena and Duo are gone to an amusement park of some sort, and I'm about to go to the mall. Want to come?"  
"Nah, that's ok, thanks. I think I'll just do a bit of work in my room, and get used to actually living in this place."  
"Ok. Well your room is on the third floor. Second door on your left after you take the stairs. Heero's is across the hall and two doors down. You guys are the only ones on that floor."  
Deborah went up to her room and changed before coming back down to eat supper. Trowa and Serena were sitting in the living room, watching TV. "Serena, ah umm. You want to go out to dinner?" Trowa suddenly asks.  
"As a date? Sure! As a friend? No!" Serena replies.  
Trowa blushes bright red and stutters. "As a, umm a, date, of course."  
Serena smiles widely. "Sooo, how about 8 o'clock?" he goes on.  
Serena jumps up, nods and runs off to get ready. On her way, she practically bangs into Deborah, who's coming down the stairs. "Sorry!" she hurriedly apologizes before running up the stairs. Deborah shrugs it off and grabs some food. Noticing a still blushing Trowa, she eyes him quizzically. Then the light dawns on her. "Oooh. You just asked Serena out." She says to him.  
He nods slightly. "Yeah, that would explain Serena running up stairs and your blush." This caused Trowa to blush more and walk off.  
Grabbing the food and running up the stairs, she banged into Heero, who was just on his way done to get some food. Deborah smiled her apologies at him, but he just ignored her. When she was almost at the top of the stairs, she turned around. "Hey, Heero."  
Heero stopped and turned to look at her. "You busy?"  
He shook his head, no. "Wanna go grab some food at Mickey D's?"  
Heero just grunts and heads for the door. Deborah takes that as a yes and quickly follows after him, placing her plate of food on the kitchen counter. When she got out the door, Heero was sitting on his Motorcycle, waiting for her. She took the helmet he held out for her and jumped on. 


	6. Chapter Four

A/N: Heh. SORRY! That's the first thing I have to say. things got crazy and hectic and before I knew it, Christmas was here and gone and NOW! It's February... Where ever January went. I know I promised chapters more often, but where I'm rewriting these first few chapters, I'm having a bit of trouble actually working on it, life is CRAZY! And I'm writing chapter 18 at the same time. So. SORRY! Again, and KATIE! Keep pushing me! And everyone... THANK KATIE FOR THIS! She keeps asking for the next chapter and pushing me to work on it. so, it's her fault I'm updating... he he! Ok, Katie, I PROMISE to work on the story more, and I'm going to promise to get chapter 5 out next week. Let's just hope I keeps it..  
  
*action* I have them talking in some spots and this is in there. It's an action, just incase no one realizes it.  
  
Chapter Four: Dates, Hysterics, and No Driving The Car!  
  
The night went by in a blur. The next morning, at breakfast, Amanda told the girls about her date. "Well, we went to see some Opera. We sat in Quatra's family booth and it was all cool and neat and high up! It was a perfect view, if I could understand whatever was going on! I was too busy staring at Quatra to pay much attention! *Quatra blushes at the head of the table, Amanda giggles, Lorena looks at her strangely, and Deborah laughs at her* He he! Then there was an Intermission thing, and some dude brought champagne to the booth for us! It was so cool! I really tried to pay attention to the opera thing, but I didn't exactly understand the language, so I got confused easily. *Deborah laughs again, some of the guys and Lorena look at her like she's an idiot* Then, after the opera was over, we went out to a real Arabian restaurant! That food was interesting! I liked it, too! So all in all, it was a great date and I'd like to go out with Quatra again!" At this, Quatra turns a very bright red.  
"Amanda may be you should tone down the boldness. You're embarrassing Quatra!" Deborah told her.  
"Oops! Sorry Quatra!" Amanda tells him.  
"It's ok, I'm not really embarrassed."  
"Really? Then why are you so red?" Duo asks him, smiling goofily.  
Many at the table crack up laughing. "Well, guys. It's time for me to head to work. I don't want to be late." Deborah said, getting up from the table, "I want to hear about the rest of the dates when I get home!"  
The girls laugh at her. "I want to hear about yours too!" Serena tells her.  
"What date?!" Lorena asks her.  
"Tell you later, I'm going to be late if I don't leave now." Deborah took off and the girls turned to look at Lorena. "Your turn." Serena told her.  
"Ok. Well first off, Duo took me out to some great Japanese food. We had Oyakodon+, Sushi, which I disliked, and . Then we went to a club, and danced for a few hours. That was fun. They only served non-alcoholic beverages though, so that was a bummer. But then, I couldn't get drunk and make a fool of myself. After, we went to a fair that was opened late. We rode the Ferris wheel about a million times. We played a few games, sat on a hill and watched the fireworks they put off and rode a huge roller coaster! I had a blast! What about you Serena?"  
"Well, I love the way this conversation all of a sudden went to talking about me! Well, first off, I want to move to a more comfortable place. My ass is going numb form sitting on this chair at the table."  
The others agreed and they moved into the living room. The guys went off their separate ways, having had enough women gossip for one day. As soon as they sat down, Serena started to tell them about her date. "Well Trowa took me out to my favorite restaurant, (Heaven On Earth). It has a lot of different types of food, but I really like their Italian food. So we just sat, and kinda talked. That was about all for my date, but it was nice. It was relaxing and great. Trowa is a really nice person.  
  
*~~~* Meanwhile, At The Hospital *~~~*  
  
Deborah was making her rounds, visiting all the patients, getting to know more about their conditions and things. About halfway through, she gets paged to the Operating Room to perform an emergency surgery. Upon arriving, she gets ready and enters the actual operating room to find a nine-year-old boy lying on the table. "We finally got a liver for this little guy." Another doctor tells her.  
"O.K. people! Let's get to work!" She says.  
They start to operate on him, but upon opening him up, they realize that his liver is too far-gone. He has been on the waiting list for so long that the problem no longer only involves the liver, it now involves the Kidneys as well. If they go ahead with the liver transplant, he'll die because his kidneys no longer function well enough to deal, and if they don't perform the transplant, he'll die. It's a lose-lose situation. They decide that the liver would go to better use in someone who will live to use it, so the stop the operation. (A/N: Harsh, I know, but it's true. The liver would really go to better use with someone who will really benefit from it. Someone one that was further down on the waiting list would be grateful that they gave it to someone else too. That seems mean to, I know, but it's really true. I know I would be really grateful that they gave it to someone who could use it. It would also mean that their chances of getting a liver would be higher. I bet you all think I'm mean and unsympathetic now, but I'm thinking about going on a transplant waiting list so I know that if they decided to give the organ I needed to someone further down the list then to someone that would die even with the transplant, I would be really grateful. I might live longer because of it..) As soon as Deborah realized that she was unable to save the boy, she freaked. She began to cry and shake. She ran from the room, not caring what anyone thought. It hurt so much to see that she was unable to save a poor, innocent child. It's what she did for a living, inside and outside the hospital, save innocents.  
The other doctor quickly closed up the boy and told the nurses to get the next person on the list for a liver transplant. They complied and he went to tell the boy's parents that there was nothing he could do for the little guy. After doing so, he let them visit with their son, one last time before he was gone forever. He hurried down the hall, back to the operating room. Upon arriving, he found the next patient and two other doctors. Only needing one, he sent the other to look for Deborah. Dr. Joe, the one sent to look for Deborah, found about a half hour later, sitting in the corner of a closet, still crying. "Dr. Devourx, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?" He asked her.  
"Oh, Joe! I couldn't save the little boy, and. and. *Takes a deep breath* And it's all my fault he's dead now! I'm a horrible doctor!" the tears began to fall harder.  
"But how? He was on the waiting list long before you came to work here. There was nothing that you could have done that would have helped him. Come on; let's go talk to Dr. Kosher." Joe tries to console her.  
Dr. Kosher is the head of this particular department of Tokyo hospital. He is an older man, with a small amount of white hair on the top of his head. He's kind and gentle to patients but very strict with his staff, maintaining a perfect group of employees. He has never been too harsh with anyone, though. Deborah calms down enough to walk to his office. She enters, and Dr. Kosher instantly knows that something is wrong. At his inquiry, Deborah explains the situation, and begins to cry again. "There was nothing you could do." Dr. Kosher says, but Deborah keeps on crying, seeming to pay him no mind.  
"After a minute or two, Dr. Kosher tells her, "I think you need a vacation. Is there anyone you can call to come and get you? I don't want you driving."  
Deborah nods, picks up and the phone and tries to dial Quatra's number. Her hands are so shaky, that she can't hit either button. Dr. Kosher takes the phone and asks whom she is calling. Telling him the number, he dials it and talks to Quatra.  
Back at the mansion, a shaky Quatra hangs up the phone. Duo looks at him, questioningly. "Who was that and why are you so upset?"  
"That was Dr. Kosher. Deborah had a mishap of some kind or was unable to perform an operation or something to that affect, and is now sitting in his office, in hysterics. She was too shaky to call us herself, so she's obviously too shaky to drive home. She needs a ride. Any volunteers?" He explains as best he can.  
Lorena, Amanda, and Relena went out to get the weapons from the apartment about an hour ago. They haven't come back, so it's only the guys there, sitting around the living room. Quatra looked at the guys. No one seemed at all ready to really volunteer, everyone for their own different reasons. "Heero, will you and Duo please go pick her up? Someone needs to drive back her car." Quatra asked.  
"Hn." Heero grunted and got up to go. "Ok, I'll go too." Duo consented and followed Heero. They went into the garage and got into Duo's Tracker, with Duo driving.  
Arriving at the hospital in record time, they went inside to find Deborah. She was waiting near the door with Dr. Kosher. She was still crying some, but knew who the guys were. "That's them Dr. Kosher. Thanks for everything." She told him.  
"You're welcome. And go on a vacation. It'll do you good."  
Deborah nodded and walked over to the guys. "There's no way you guys are driving my car home." was the first words out of her mouth.  
"Well, we're in my Tracker, so I'm driving that home. And Heero will drive your car. I guess." Duo told her.  
Deborah shook her head, no, as they walked out of the hospital and to Duo's Tracker. "Where's the car?" Heero asked in monotone. Deborah stayed silent as she climbed into the back of the Tracker and waited for the guys to get in and go.  
"I guess she really does mean that we're not driving her car home.." Duo said as he climbed into the driver's seat. Heero climbed into the passenger's seat and they drove back to the mansion.  
  
+The name of this popular domburi dish comes from its two main ingredients, chicken and egg. 


	7. Chapter Five

A/N: Hey... Yeah.. I don't know when I promised this chapter out.. but here it is... Sorry.. I got caught up in schoolwork a bit and yeah.. THANKS KATIE! She kinda made me update today... :D I'm actually supposed to be in a physics lab, working on an assignment, but I didn't want to go, and it isn't required for me to, so I promised her that I would do this now... well here it is.. I have 5 days off starting tomorrow, so I'll try to work on getting Chapter 6 out.. It might be a bit easier for me to, now that I'm not cutting chapters off half way through in my revision.  
  
Chapter Five: Wee! A Trip!  
  
Lorena, Amanda, and Relena arrived home to find the guys sitting around the living room. Amanda bounces around happily, while Lorena and Relena study the guys. Duo isn't his happy self, Quatra looks upset, Heero is his usual stony self, Wufei is grumbling something about Weak Onnas, and Trowa is quiet as usual. They knew something was not right by Duo, Quatra and Wufei... Wufei had stopped calling the girls weak onnas a few weeks ago, so it was strange to hear him grumbling about them now. "Guys... What's up?" Relena asks, not sure they're going to tell her.  
The guys look up at the girls; surprised they're there, except Heero and Trowa of course. "Deborah had to come home from work early today, because of hysterics. She was performing an operation and couldn't save the boy. She freaked and still hasn't really calmed down. Dr. Kosher, the department head, said that she needs to go on vacation for two to three weeks. Serena is up in the room with her now." Quatra explains to them.  
Lorena, Relena, and Amanda just stare at Quatra, surprised that Deborah would freak so easily. Serena came down just then. "I just brought Deborah some soup. When I entered, she was sitting on the floor, wrapped up in a blanket, staring into the fire. She told me to call this number and ask for Matt. She wants him to meet us here before we go." She hands Quatra a piece of paper.  
Duo looks up. "Who is Matt?" he asks, as Quatra calls the number.  
"YAY! We're Going On Vacation And Matt Is Coming With Us! Matt Is My Best Friend!" Amanda yells, running around the room.  
Quatra hangs up the phone and Serena hands him the other piece of paper. "She said to call this number and we would get Joey. He's a pilot. She said to ask him to get the jet ready and that she doesn't care where we go. And Lorena and Amanda have to go to the hospital and get her car. Amanda can drive it home, as long as she follows Lorena."  
Quatra calls the pilot, as Lorena and Amanda get ready to go get the car. "How come they gets to drive her car home, but she won't let me of Heero? Doesn't she trust us?" Duo whines.  
"I doubt you'd even be able to turn her car on." Was all Lorena said before leaving.  
Relena looks around, and then asks, "What do you guys think about going to Canada?"  
The others look at her, some questioningly, others with blank expressions on their faces. They finally agree, after some convincing, to go to Canada, though. Relena had to convince them to go to Canada, because the Devil's Angels had a mission to do there. They had to protect the Prime Minister's daughter.  
Quatra gets off the phone and tells everyone, "Joey can have the jet ready for anytime we are. Matt said he would be here in about four to six hours. It looks like we are headed for Canada."  
Mathew Carver is a computer genius that poses as a Graphic Arts Specialist. He is really the leader of the Devil's Angels, but no one, not even Deborah, Lorena or Amanda, knows this. He receives that missions and had just been in contact with Lorena, telling her about the Prime Minister's daughter.  
  
*~~~* 6 Hours Later *~~~*  
  
The guys were waiting for Matt to come, while Relena was packing for Deborah. She was already finished packing her own and Deborah was in no condition to move from the floor, let alone pack for a trip. Lorena and Serena were packed as well, but Amanda was having a bit of trouble staying on task, so Lorena was helping her. Serena was forcing Deborah to finish her soup and making sure she's ok. Deborah was half asleep, feeling like shit, and trying to make herself believe that it wasn't her fault. It's not working that well.  
There was a loud knock at the door and all the guys trooped out to answer it as Lorena runs down the stairs. All the guys were already packed, so they were all just sitting in the living room, wondering whom this 'Matt' guy was. They open the door to find a short, brown haired man. "Hey. My name's Matt and someone called me about Deborah." He said, eyeing the group.  
The guys eyed him back, wondering if he is who he says it is. Can never be too sure, you know. Their training and the whole war experience has made them all wary of any and all newcomers. Lorena noticed this, and pushed her way through to the door. Hugging Matt, she says "Matt! I'm so glad you came! She's not good."  
Just then, Amanda came down over the stairs, singing in a loud voice, "Canada! Canada! We're Going To Canada! Matt's comin' with us! We're going to Canada! Canada, Canada!"  
Matt smiles half-heartedly. "Someone's happy about all of this..." He says, indicating Amanda.  
They hurriedly finished getting ready and headed for the airport. They had all piled into the girls' jet and were now flying over the Pacific Ocean. Wufei, Duo, Quatra and Heero were sitting near the front. Some were discussing the whole trip in general while others were being silent. Lorena had been flying the jet along with Joey, but was now sitting in a seat by the isle, in the back. The jet was actually Lorena's car that had been designed, by Deborah, to transform into a Jet. Relena's and Amanda's cars also transformed. Relena's into a boat and Amanda's into a submarine. They came in handy on a few missions.  
Beside Lorena, sitting by the window, is Amanda, whom is very bouncy and happy. They had to strap her in to keep her in the seat. She liked to get up and bounce around, yelling random things. On the other side of the isle is Deborah. She's leaning in onto Relena's shoulder, crying her eyes out. She is still very upset, and nothing anyone says can change that. Lorena. Relena and Amanda are talking about their new mission, trying to make sure everyone has the details. Deborah wasn't really paying attention until they mentioned "Devil's Angels. With that, she kinda looked over to Lorena, still leaning on Relena, and asked "What about us?"  
Relena quickly filled her in. "We have to protect the Prime Minister's daughter. She is up in the Northwest Territories right now, with her brother. Some guy is trying to kidnap her. We have a picture of him right here," She passed Deborah a photo of a guy, "His name is Steve. We have to make sure that he doesn't get to her."  
Lorena quickly grabbed the photo and stuffs it under her leg. The others looked at her strangely and Deborah asked "What's you do that for?!"  
As if too answer her, Matt appeared and asked to sit by Deborah for a bit. Relena reluctantly get up and moved to the seats in front of them. "How are you feeling?" he asked, when he had sat down.  
Deborah burst into tears again and choked out "Like Shit!" Matt gathered her into his arms and tried to comfort her. It didn't work too well, but that didn't keep him from trying. He rubbed her arm and kissed her head, trying everything he could think of. It was like soothing a small child, but you got to do what you got to do to calm people down.  
Three hours passed before Deborah calmed down enough to sit up and talk like a normal person. Matt and Relena finally got her to stop crying and they were almost ready to land. They were over the airport in Yellowknife, Northwest Territories (This is an actual place in Canada, and I don't know if they have an airport or not. I'm just assuming they do because they are the capital of the Northwest Territories. I've never been there, so I really don't know.) and everyone is getting excited, except for Deborah and Heero of course.  
As they landed and got off the plane, Lorena told them "We brought our cars so all we have to do is wait a few minutes before we go to where we're staying."  
"We already have a place to stay?" Serena asked, trying to huddle into Trowa, who was trying to huddle into her.  
"Well, we couldn't very well come and have to search for somewhere could we? Besides, I had six hours in which to do nothing...." Was Lorena's reply.  
Duo began to whine. "It's CCCOOOLLLDDD!!!!!" was all he could get out through his chattering teeth, but he kept repeating it over and over again.  
All the people in the airport turned to look at the Arrival door when in walk a group of twelve people walk in. Four are girls, which are wearing pants and a jacket, perfectly fine with the weather. One girl is wearing a little more then pants and a jacket, but is still freezing. Four others are guys that are wearing layer upon layer of clothes. Two other guys are wearing normal clothes inside a skidoo suit and the last guy is dressed similar to the girls. The guys seem to be really complaining about the cold, especially the last one. He kept complaining until one other guy slapped him upside the head and yelled, "Baka Onna! We told you to dress warmer!"  
Lorena led them out to the front of the airport, where four cars were waiting for them. Deborah, Amanda, Lorena and Relena walked up to their respective cars and waited for the others to follow suit. Duo and Joey go in with Lorena, Trowa and Serena climbed into Relena's car, Quatra and Wufei went with Amanda, and Heero and Matt got in with Deborah. Lorena knew exactly where they were going, so she took off first with the others following. No one talked at all the whole way there. It took them about an half hour to drive to the house where they would be staying.  
The house wasn't very big and two people were already staying there. There were five rooms in total, including the one in the attic. The one in the attic was a bit big so the girls all shared that one. The two people staying there were already sharing a room, and the guys fought over the other rooms until it was settled that Wufei would share with Duo and Matt, Heero would share with Joey and Quatra and Trowa would share. They all unpack and then sit around the living room.  
The devil's Angels know who the other two people in the house are... It's the Prime Minister's son and daughter. To keep cover, Deborah introduces them as her cousins, Tiffany and Cody, the ones that own the house. She then lapsed back into silence. 


	8. Chapter Six

A/N: Ok it's been awhile, I know. But I finally got time to do this. I promised Katie that while I was on break, I would put out two chapters... here's one! I forgot to say last chapter, that Tiffany and Cody are my chars. I don't know anything about Jean's kids, and I got too lazy to look that up when I first wrote this. At the end of this chapter, Heero and Trowa are slightly OOC. I think this chapter is the longest one yet... I hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter Six: The Concert  
  
*~~~* Six Days Later *~~~*  
  
Everyone, except Lorena and Serena, is sitting around the house, the guys still not used to the cold. Deborah is not so hysterical or quiet as before, and she is starting to get to know Heero a bit more. Lorena likes Duo a bit more everyday. Amanda is more hyper from being cooped up, and nobody, not even Quatra, can calm her down. Heero's gun had been pointed at her more then once, but she just laughed at him and bounced off. The guys, minus Heero, are still wearing loads of clothes, saying that it is really cold there. The girls, except Tiffany, are wearing shorts and tank tops; sweat pouring off of them because the heat is always on bust.  
Lorena and Serena enter the house, laughing. They stop soon after entering the small living room, where everyone is. All the seats are taken up, with many sitting on the floor. "We got tickets to the Charity Concert tonight, just like I promised." Lorena announces.  
Amanda got excited and ran around the cramped living room, yelling "Yay! Yay! We're going to a concert tonight!"  
"Whom is playing?" Trowa asked politely.  
"Creed, and the opening band is Spitfire." Serena replied.  
"Well, I know it's not for another six hours or something, but I'm going to get my shower now, before all the hot water is gone." Deborah said, jumping up and heading for the bathroom.  
  
***********************************  
Five Hours Later  
  
The guys were all ready, and waiting for the girls. "What are they doing?! We soon have to leave if we want to get there on time." Matt said, pacing the length of the living room.  
He no more then had the words out of his mouth when the girls came out of the room. Deborah's hair is up in its usual half-up style with a small braid running down her back with the rest flowing freely. She is wearing clam diggers and white shirt under a leather jacket. Lorena's hair is up in its tied back, mid-back length style. She is wearing a short skirt with a tight red top under a short leather jacket. Amanda's hair was up in the usual tied back style that she wears, while she is wearing Hip-hugger, dark blue jeans with a tight fitting yellow top. Relena's hair is left down and she is wearing a long, black leather skirt, with a light pink top under a long black leather jacket. Serena is, of courses, wearing her hair in her odangoatama style, with a pair of black, tight fitting dress pants, a light shirt and a leather jacket identical to Deborah's. Tiffany is wearing a pair of loose jeans and tight t-shirt with a Tommy Hilfigure jacket and her hair left loose.  
They had rented a large van for the night. As they were walking put to the van, Amanda asked to drive. To the surprise of the guys, Deborah, Lorena and Relena all shouted "NO!"  
"Why can't she?" Quatra asked, wondering what was going on.  
"Long story. But I'll tell you this much. I want to stay alive." Deborah said. The girls laughed and Amanda pouted. "I'm not that bad, am I?"  
This caused the girls to laugh harder. "The last time you drove, you spaced out and almost banged into an airplane, remember? I think we'd all rather that NOT happen tonight." Lorena reminded Amanda.  
"Oh yeah... That's why Deb put the auto pilot in the car..."  
The guys were now just staring at the girls, wondering what the hell was going on. No one was really sure if they wanted to know or not, so no one asked. They all piled into the van and headed for the concert hall.  
Once they arrived, Lorena handed out the tickets to everyone. "We have front row seats. Go on in a sit down. Amanda, Deborah, Relena and I will be there in a few minutes." With that, the four girls went off down a hall. A sign read "Washrooms, Back Stage. -" A couple of the guys shrugged and went on in to get their seats.  
For the next twenty minutes, the guys kept wondering where the girls are and when they are going to come in. Quatra and Serena kept turning around and scanning the crowd for them. A man then came out on stage and the two get more and more anxious as to where the girls are. The announcer was saying "Welcome to Yellowknife's Charity Concert! We want to thank you for supporting out charity! And now, I ask you to put your hands together for the Opening Band, Spitfire!" but Quatra and Serena weren't paying much attention to him until the curtain to reveal four girls.  
The girl on the drums is about 5'11" with black hair and blonde highlights in little tiny braids that reach her ass. The highlights are separated to make blonde braids. She is wearing a short black skirt and a blue halter-top with four inch, high-heeled boots that reach to just below the knee.  
The girl on the keyboard is about 5'9" with light blue hair done in two braids down her back. She is wearing a long black skirt that has two slits up either side that stop halfway up her thigh, and a tight fitting, dark red tank top. Her boots are also four inch, high-heels that reach to just below the knee.  
The girl on the acoustic guitar is about 5'9" as well. Her blonde hair is left loose, reaching her shoulders. Her outfit consists of a black, leather skort and a dark purple, v-necked halter top that showed off some of her midriff. She had on boots identical to the others.  
The girl on the electric guitar is about 6' even. Her hair has one braid in it, running around the back of her head. The rest is left, flowing down her back in a mix of dark brown and bright red. She is wearing tight black pants that have a zipper running up the outside of each leg, and a yellow belly top, revealing her pierced belly button. Her pants are unzipped to reveal boots the exact same as the others.  
(A/N: All heights are WITH the boots. So the normal heights of the girls are what are listed minus 4 inches.)  
As they begin to play, the guys realize that it is Lorena, Amanda, Relena and Deborah (In order of description). Quatra sighed in relief, thankful that the girls are on stage and not kidnapped or killed like he had first thought. He thought this was a nice surprise the girls gave them. It was better then them knowing that they would be hearing the girls play, which is something neither of them knew the girls could do.  
  
*~~~* Onstage *~~~*  
  
The four girls were playing one of their songs, they write their own. Deborah and Relena had a good view of the crowd, so they were looking around, unnoticeably, for any signs of Steve or his group. So, generally anything that looked out of the ordinary at a charity concert. Deborah noticed an exchange between two guys, and it seemed like they were indicating Tiffany and Cody. She glanced over to Relena.  
With a slight nod of her head, Relena indicated that she noticed it as well. Deborah nodded back, indicating that when the time came, something was going to have to be done.  
After they played two more songs, Deborah announced, "And now for the band you've all been waiting for, Creed!" with that, the girls came off the stage to sit in the front row with the guys. It ended up with Lorena on the far left, sitting next to Duo, then Trowa, Serena, Wufei, Tiffany, Cody, Relena, Heero, Deborah, Matt, Quatra, and Amanda. The girls felt it best to put Tiffany and Cody in the middle, in case of an attack of any kind, or anything of that sort. Poor Serena and Deborah were stuck between two guys, with no one to talk to.  
Creed was about half way through the first song when Relena leaned forward a bit and looked at Deborah. Deborah looked back, nodded slightly, and the two of them got up and to leave. The group looked at them, questioningly, and they said "Got to go to the bathroom. Be right back... maybe ten minutes." The rest accepted this, and they hurried out the back.  
The two of them walk into the foyer, past the bathrooms and into a room where two guys are. The two guys sneer at the girls, and one says, "Hey look, the little girlies wanna play!" At this, both of the guys begin to laugh. Relena and Deborah become very serious and look a little bit mad.  
Deborah reaches back to take two clips out of her hair. The guys just look at her as if to say, "What the hell is hair clips going to do?" Deborah just smirks slightly, and brings her hands forwards, revealing two daggers. The guys are a little bit shocked at this, but quickly get over it. Relena shouted "OK! I've Had Enough Of This 'Guys Are Better The Girls' Thing!!" and drop kicks one of the guys.  
The other guy takes out a five-inch dagger and began to spar with Deborah. "Chad! Get up!" he yells at the other one.  
"I dunno if I can Trev! Find Steve!" He shouts back as he struggles to his feet. He tries to sweep kick Relena, but she is a little bit faster then he. She jumps into the air, and lands on Chad. He hits his head off the table, and is knocked out.  
While Relena is knocking out Chad, Trev tries to run off. Deborah attacks him, almost stabbing his arm with one dagger and stabbing him in the side with the other dagger. He blocks her attack on his arm and draws his dagger across one of her arms. She doesn't notice.  
As Chad was knocked out, Deborah threw one of her daggers to Relena, who caught it, and stabbed him in the heart, twice.  
Deborah stabbed Trev in the side again. Relena killing Chad distracted him. Relena threw the dagger back to Deborah, who took advantage of his distractedness. She plunged both daggers into heart. He stared at her in horror, as he fell over and bleeds to death.  
There was a sink in the far back corner of the room where Deborah rinsed her daggers. The two girls walk out of the room, and Deborah puts the daggers back into her hair, making them look like clips again.  
No one in the group is surprised that it took the girls ten to fifteen minutes in the bathroom. Deborah and Relena sit down like nothing had happened, and they had actually gone to the bathroom. No one knew the difference.  
As Deborah was sitting down next to Heero, he felt something warm and wet start to drip onto his arm. Looking down, he saw multiple drops of a dark liquid on his arm. Dipping a finger into the liquid, he brought the finger to his nose, and smelt it before tasting it. Holding his finger in front of him, he looks at it in surprise. The liquid was blood. Looking over at Deborah, he saw that the blood was dripping from her lower arm. "What is wrong with the arm?" he whispered.  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Deborah replied with a question before looking at her arm and panicking.  
She grabbed Heero and dragged him out to the foyer, with some of the group looking at them questioningly, not getting an answer. When they got out there, Heero stopped her. "I like them." He said, indicating the band, in a tone that clearly meant "Why me? Why not one of the girls?"  
"Yeah, yeah. So do I. But, I know that you'll be calm about it. If I took one of the girls, they would freak and then I would. Then I'd go back into hysterics and it wouldn't be a pretty sight." She added under her breath, "Not to mention all the questions..."  
Heero looked at Deborah after her confession. She looked very vulnerable at that moment, and, on impulse, he kissed her, which surprised both of them. He then guided her to the first aid room, where they got her arm bandaged.  
They then walked back to their seats, holding hands, looking like they had been going out for months. The rest of their group is surprised and stared after them as they took their seats. Matt's stare quickly turned into a glare.  
As soon as the concert was over, the group quickly left and piled back into the van. On the way home, Tiffany was really worried about Deborah and kept asking if she was ok. "Are you ok?"  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, absolutely fine."  
"Do you even know where you got it?"  
"No. I don't."  
The kept up for the whole ride home, worrying some of the guys. 'Deborah has a deep cut on her arm and she doesn't even know where she got it?! Something's not right there.' Quatra and a couple others thought.  
When they arrived home, Deborah told Relena, Lorena and Amanda that she needed to talk to them. The four girls walked into the room and locked the door. "While we were on stage, Relena and I saw Steve and two other guys, talking, and what looked to be indicating Tiffany and Cody. So, when we said we were going to the bathroom, we really went to fight theses guys. Needless to say, two are dead. We never found Steve, although one of them wanted to go find him. That's how I got the cut on my arm. I don't know how good I'm going to be in the fight against Steve. I'm still not over the boy..."  
"It took you ten to fifteen minutes to kill two guys?!" Lorena exclaimed.  
"Well, I had to clean my daggers after. But That's Not The Point! I'm not going to be much good fighting Steve!"  
"Well, you'd better be good. I don't know how, but make yourself good, ok? We can't do anything without you..."  
"Ok, ok. I'll try."  
Amanda looked a little lost for a minute. "You killed two guys?"  
Relena rolled her eyes. "Yes, Amanda."  
"Ok! I'm in track now! When do we fight Steve?"  
"Soon, I'm hoping."  
"well, you know what? I'm going to go for a jog. Here, take my jewelry." Deborah announced, taking off her necklace.  
Five minutes later, the girls walk out of the room. Deborah has her clothes changed into shorts, and tank top and sneakers with her hair tied back in a bobble under the braid running around her head. "I'm going for a jog. Anyone want to come?" She said, looking around the room.  
"I'll go!" Serena said, jumping up and running off the change.  
She returned a few minutes later, dressed similar to Deborah. The others had decided not to go with the two. "Let's go!" She said, sounding pumped.  
They set out at a fast pace and almost immediately, Serena asked "How are you feeling nowadays?"  
"Well, I keep thinking about it, asking myself 'What could I have done to save him?' and then I think, 'It's not my fault.' And keep trying to convince myself that."  
"Really? I bet it's not fun. It must hurt. Let's get your mind off of it for a bit. Let me tell you about the boys before you moved here."  
"Ok. Sounds like a plan."  
  
*~~~* Meanwhile: At the house *~~~*  
  
"They're crazy! Why are they gone out for a jog at 2 am?" Trowa asked, pacing the floor.  
"They'll be ok. They know how to take care of themselves. Besides, if they need help, Deborah has her cell phone on her." Lorena tries calming him down some.  
"Well, I'm going to bed. Who else is going?" Relena said, getting tired of watching Trowa, who is acting unnatural, pace.  
Amanda, Tiffany, Cody, Duo, Matt, Joey, Quatra, Lorena and Wufei decided that they, too, are going to go to bed. Wufei went into the room and as soon as he sat on the bed, he got up and began pacing the floor. Duo watches from his bed for a bit. "Calm down, Wu-man! I'm sure they'll be ok!"  
"IT'S WUFEI!" Wufei yelled, grabbing his katana and running after Duo.  
As soon as the middle of the floor was clear, Matt got off his bed and began pacing, while watching Wufei chase Duo around the room in circles.  
Duo ran out of the room, Wufei hot on his tail. Amanda happened to be walking up the hall at this instant, and the two fly past her. "Hey! I want to play the game!" She yelled at the two as she turned around and chased after them.  
Amanda overtook Wufei and catches Duo. She then begins a type of victory celebration, jumping up and down and screaming "YAY! I WIN! I WIN!"  
Wufei glared at her. "You weren't supposed to! It isn't a game!"  
"Yes it is! I won, fair and square!" Amanda grabbed the wooden curtain rod as Wufei tried to attack her with his katana. Duo leaned against the wall and watched in amusement. He was having the time of his life, laughing at the two.  
Amanda was blocking Wufei pretty good... until he cut through the curtain rod. "Uh oh!" Amanda bolts into the girls' room, and locks the door.  
"Aww, too bad, Wu-man! Maybe next time!" Duo says, still laughing.  
""I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU, IT'S WUFEI!!!"  
While this has been going on, Heero and Trowa have been pacing the living room, worried about the girls. This is very out of the ordinary, as the two never act this way. Being in a new area and not knowing what is really out there has made them a bit uneasy about things.  
"How can they have been gone jogging for forty-five minutes? I'm tired after pacing for forty five minutes!" Trowa exclaims, flopping down onto the couch.  
Heero sits next to him. "Worry tires you out."  
"Want to go look for them?"  
"No."  
"You're right. They can look after themselves."  
They sit in silence for a few minutes, watching Duo run into his room and try locking the door. He doesn't succeed because Wufei beats the door open.  
"Let's go." Heero says, jumping up.  
"Wise decision."  
They are walking through the kitchen, to the porch, when the door opens and two laughing girls enter. As soon as they see Heero and Trowa, they stop.  
"About time! We were getting worried." Trowa half exclaimed, half said in his normal quiet voice, as he hugged Serena.  
"You mean to tell me that the Perfect Soldier was worried?! Ha!" Serena laughs.  
Trowa's exclamation brought Wufei and Matt running out of the room. After the girls convinced the four guys that they were ok, they headed for separate bathrooms, to shower and get ready for bed. A couple of the guys sigh in relief and head for bed. 


	9. Chapter Seven

A/N: I UPDATED!! Blah. This one took forever to get out. But I got stuck in a rut and wasn't in the mood to work on any story. I tried making myself type this up, but it never worked. So here's the next chapter. Someone said in a review recently that this didn't seem to be much of a Gundam Wing/ Sailor Moon crossover. I'd just like to mention that in the summary it DOES say that this is not really a crossover in the beginning. I promise that all the Sailor Moon characters are going to be in the story. It takes awhile for all of them to get in there, but they are there. Some are coming in very soon. Please be patient. Serena IS Sailor Moon, but none of the chars in the story, so far, knows it. Just calm down. Yes, in the prologue, I used Usagi and Serenity. There are reasons she is now going by Serena, but they don't come out until WAY later in the story. You'll just have to wait and I am going to shut up now.  
  
**Chapter Seven: The Mission  
**  
**Two Days Later**   
  
Deborah seems to be finally over her hysterics and back to her usual self. The heat is still always up on bust and all the girls are in shorts and tank tops, sweating buckets. Everyone is in the living room, sitting around, relaxing and talking. The girls are laughing about whatever it is they are talking, when suddenly, Deborah jumps up and announces, "OK! I've had enough of this!" With that, she went to the front door in the living room.  
Opening the door, she asks "Anyone coming?" She then proceeded to cartwheel out the door, across the veranda, and into the huge snow bank at the other end. Some of the guys just gape, wondering what in the hell she was thinking.  
"Looks like fun!" Amanda yelled as she ran out and jumped into the snow bank.  
Duo looked over to Lorena. "I dare you to do that."  
Lorena gave him a look and shrugged. "I was going to. What would you like? Front flip, back flip, cartwheels, just jump, or what?"  
Duo just stared at Lorena, wide eyed and gaping mouthed, as she back flips out the door and off the veranda, into the snow bank. Serena and Relena decided to join the girls, and front flips into the snow bank, as soon as Lorena moved, at the same time.  
By this time, Deborah is making snow angels, Amanda is rolling around and Serena is climbing out of the hole she made. All of them are laughing. "Guys! Let's make a fort!" Lorena suggested, to which all the girls agree.  
Soon they are all digging out the snow bank, and stocking it with snowballs. The boys are watching from the windows and doorway. Wufei is the one in the doorway, and yells out to the girls, "You Are Crazy, Onnas!"  
This makes the girls laugh and Deborah responds with "No, We're Not! We're Hot!" To which Duo agrees, earning him a slap upside the head from some of the others.  
"It's cold out there!" Quatra agrees with Wufei, coming to the doorway so he can be heard.  
"You guys are just weak!" Deborah stood her ground  
Wufei mutters, "We'll see about that." to himself. Pulling off his clothes, so that he was in his boxers and undershirt, he bellows "I Am NOT Weak!" He then ran out of the house and into the snow. His training kicked in a bit, but as he was almost naked, he still felt the cold. "See? I am not weak." He told them, crossing his arms over his chest and looking proud.  
The girls shake their heads at him, and start to pelt him with snowballs. He growls and begins to throw them back at the girls. Laughing, they yell for the others to come join them. Quatra outright refused, Trowa silently shook his head, Heero just glared, Matt shrugged and walked out, while Duo whooped and ran out, jumping into the snow. "You are all being childish." Quatra informed them, still watching from the doorway.  
They all stop and turn towards the doorway. "What did you say?" Serena asked in a deadly voice. The other girls got evil grins on their faces, which made Quatra very nervous. However, his voice was still strong and clear as he repeated, "You are all being childish."  
"Is that so?" Lorena questions. Quatra nods, as well as Trowa. The girls look at each other, nod and run towards the house, grinning evilly. "Uh oh." Quatra says, but before he can turn to run, Relena and Serena grab him. Lorena grabbed Trowa, who, to everyone's surprise, didn't put up a fight at all. Deborah and Amanda ran in the house to find Heero trying to escape out the backdoor. "Oh no you don't!" they yelled and ran after him. They each grabbed an arm, and began to bodily drag him out to the front yard. The girls got all the guys out there and forced them to have a snowball fight, which everyone ended up enjoying, though some of them would not show it.  
After a while, the boys drag the girls back inside. They all change, and settle in for a relaxing evening. Everyone spread out around the living room, except Matt. Deborah was sitting on the couch with Heero, Quatra, Amanda and Relena. Lorena and Duo were sitting against the far wall of the room, cuddling. Serena was sitting in the middle of the room, braiding Tiffany's hair, Cody was chatting with Trowa... which wasn't much better then chatting to a brick wall, but it was something to do. Wufei was flicking through the channels, and grumbling, because the five that had smooshed themselves onto the couch, were yelling at him every time they saw something interesting that they wanted to watch. Matt had gone into the bedroom and was doing some work on his laptop.  
Wufei stopped flicking through the channels a moment later, and the six settled in to watch the movie that was coming on. Just as it started, Deborah's computer, that was over by Lorena and Duo, started to make funny beeping noises. Duo turned to look at it. "Umm... Deb... Your laptop is acting funny. Those beeping noises make it sound sick..."  
Lorena laughed as Deborah stood up, grumbling something, and stomped over to the laptop. She then ducked into the girls' room. Some of the guys shot a quizzical look towards her, but then went back to whatever they had been doing. Lorena and Duo started to talk about different things, mainly life. Wufei, Quatra, Amanda and Relena were actually enjoying the movie. Heero wasn't all that interested in it, and picked up his laptop to do some work.  
About five minutes later, Deborah came out of the room, and motioned for Relena, Amanda and Lorena to follow her. The four entered the room, and Deborah told them what was going on. "That was just the Devil. We got to do this mission now, and I mean Now. Steve is planning on making his move soon. He gave me some information on him. A tracker was somehow placed on him or one of his men during that concert, so we now know his location. We have until 6 pm this evening to get him."  
The girls nodded in understanding. "Let's do it!" Declared Relena, and they all put on their outfits, minus their trench coats.  
Lorena, Relena and Amanda slipped out of the house through the window, while Deborah goes to the living room, carrying a boot. "Look at what happened to this boot!" she exclaims, holding up a tattered boot, "now I have to replace it! Relena, Lorena and Amanda are going with me."  
"Where are you going to find a mall?" Quatra asks, pointedly.  
"We're girls. We can sniff one out in a blizzard."  
"You have a point." Quatra goes back to the movie on TV.  
Deborah hurries outside and gets into Lorena's car, which the others are already in. They all have on their outfits, and the devil's face with angel's wings painted onto their faces. As soon as she closed the door, Lorena took off, and she called out "Boots!"  
A pair of black boots is shoved into her hands, and she slips them on. She then calls out for her knives. Two knives that are one and a half feet long are handed to her. On the outside of her boots are two slits where she slides these knives. She then pulls a leather strap across the handles to keep them in there. She then asks for the face paint, which is passed up to her. Using this, she paints the devil's face and angel's wings onto her face. She then opens the glove compartment, takes out a contact lenses case, and slips a pair of black colored contacts into her eyes. All the girls are wearing contacts, not because they need to, but it's to change their eye color. Mainly for security reasons, but it also looks cool for the girls to have all black eyes with their devil's faces.  
"Got the other four knives?" Lorena asks when Deborah is done.  
"Yes, and here's Lucky." She brought a gun from down the back of her skirt and made sure it was loaded.  
The gun has a stainless steel barrel and a gold handle. On the handle, in rubies and diamonds, is 'Lucky' and on the other side is 'Ducky'. He grandfather had given it to her for her 20th birthday. His nickname for her had been Ducky. The gun had been given to her for good luck in life, hence that 'Lucky' on one side. Deborah carries it on every mission, only for good luck, and a last resort.  
"Good." Is all Lorena says, and Deborah but it back down her skirt.  
They arrive at the scummy hotel a few minutes later, and park out back. Deborah uses a computer that is installed into the car to bring up the blueprints of the hotel. She also brings up a list of people staying there and what rooms they are in. "He's staying in a cabin, a hundred feet from here so we don't even have to go into the hotel. There's also two bathrooms, so it won't take us long to wash our faces." Deborah announces and steps out of the car.  
"Wash Our Faces?!" Lorena demands, shocked that Deborah would want to was her face before they were at least home, as she and the others got out of the car.  
"Well... I don't know about you, but I don't want to guys to think we need help or ask questions. It might put them at risk if they knew we were really the Devil's Angels." Deborah points out.  
"O.k. You have a point. Let's do this." Lorena agrees.  
The girls walk the hundred feet to the cabin. Just before entering, they all make sure they have their weapons. Amanda takes out her five-and-a- half foot sword (A/N: All swords in the story, that belong to the girls, are double edged.) as Relena asks "You're sure he's in here?"  
Deborah nods a reply as she pulls out two eight-inch knives, and Lorena hands Relena two guns. They then straightened up, and Lorena kicked the door in. Entering, with their weapons drawn, they can hear the sound of a TV. and a bed squeaking. "You two take the first bedroom, we'll take the living room." Lorena whispered to Relena and Amanda, who nodded their consent and headed off.  
The bedroom was empty, so they moved on to the kitchen, and find a guy eating. Instantly, he jumps up and throws four steak knives from the open drawer beside him, and throws them at the two girls. They lodge into the wall behind the girls. Not wanting to bring everyone running, Relena stuffs the guns down her pants, turns and grabs the four steak knives. She then hurls them at the guy. One lodges in his upper right arm, another lodges in left shoulder, yet another lodges where the sun don't shine, and the last one lodges in his heart.  
"Good work." Amanda whispered to her.  
Meanwhile: Deborah and Lorena   
Deborah and Lorena look into the living room to see two guys laughing at the TV. "Must be a stupid show, they're laughing." Deborah muttered.  
Lorena laughed her agreement, and then swore. "Damn! I gave R guns! That was a bad idea!" She then searches for a weapon that she can use without drawing too much attention to the living room area. "Calm down and use a sword." Deborah said, equipping herself with two eight-inch daggers. Lorena takes out a sword similar to Amanda's, the girls then nod to each other, and run into the room, with Lorena shouting curses on the guys. The guys jump up, surprised. "How'd you get in here?!?" One guy exclaimed.  
"Good question." Was Deborah's reply as she attacked the second guy. The second guy tried to block the dagger heading towards his stomach. She stabs the other dagger into his side and kicks his stomach instead. He goes flying into the TV, knocking it over.  
Lorena attacks the first guy and almost cuts off his arm with one swing of her sword. The guy rolls out of the way and grabs the first thing he can find, a trophy. He tries to hit Deborah over the head, but Lorena kicks him in the back, and attacks him with her sword again.  
The second guy gets up and tries to head butt Deborah. Deborah jumps out of the way and lands on his back with such a force that the guys, as he falls to the floor, hits his head off the coffee table with a resounding whack.  
The first guy is on his knees in front of Lorena, begging for mercy. Lorena raises her sword and thrusts it through the guy's heart, far enough for it to come out of his back. Lorena pulls the sword out and he falls over, a look of horror, pain and sadness etched in his face.  
The other guy slowly gets to his feet and staggers around like a drunk for a few seconds. He then falls over, unconscious. Deborah shrugs and stabs him with her two daggers.  
Relena and Amanda walk out of the kitchen at the same time that Lorena and Deborah walk out of the living room. "One down!" Amanda announces.  
"Two down here. Makes it three." Deborah says.  
"Shut Up, You Two! We got to check out the other bedroom get." Lorena whispers, glaring at the two.  
Placing a hand on Relena's shoulder and the other on Amanda's shoulder, Deborah draws herself off the floor and swings back. As she comes forward, she jumps, hitting the door with her feet with such a force that it is knocked in. She lands on the floor, at the foot of the bed.  
The guy on the bed turns over. Deborah's eyes widen. The guy on the bed is Steve. He's naked and doing another guy.  
The others enter to find Deborah in the corner, sick, and two, very surprised, very naked males on the bed. Relena, realizing who the other guy is, says. With slight disgust, "We didn't pay you to be gay."  
Devil's Angels had paid this guy, who's name is Harrison, to join Steve and his gang. Some of them have known him for years, but he never once mentioned being gay. When then had come to Canada, they had flown him in to help them. Matt had planted a tracker on him at the concert.  
"Well, I was already gay and he was just there. What was I supposed to do?" Harrison asks, innocently.  
"Well, I personally think it's gross!" Deborah whines from the corner.  
Steve turns to look at Harrison. "You Work For THEM?!?!?!"  
Eight guys rush in, to see what is going on. "Ok! I've HAD Enough!!" Deborah screams, hauling out her foot-and-a-half knives and driving them into the nearest guy's chest, while flipping over him.  
At Deborah's cry, Relena takes out her guns and goes on a shooting rampage, shooting anything male. Lorena and Amanda start hacking limbs off with their swords.  
Two guys go after Relena, one on the left and one on the right. She jumps up, kicks out her legs, kicking each of them in the chest and she blows their heads off.  
One guy produces a six-foot sword from under the bed and spars with Lorena. He tries to thrust the sword into her stomach but she jumps back. She then continues to spar with him, ducks under his sword, drives hers into his stomach and hauls it out fast. Standing and turning, she hacks another guy halfway through his chest.  
Steve counts the guys he has left. "One... two... three... THREE?!?" He jumps off the bed and starts to make his way to the door. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, comes a kick to the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, a kick to the back, cracking a few ribs, and a kick to the knees, sending him off balance and falling to the floor. He just lies there, trying to catch his breath, staring at the ceiling.  
One of the guys that is left picks up a gun and points it at Deborah, whom is standing over Steve. Relena notices, and points her two guns at his cock, before he can pull the trigger. "Shoot her and it's gone." She tells him, in a deadly voice. He instantly drops his gun and places his hands down south to protect it. Relena shoots him in the heart twice, instead.  
Steve hears the gunshots, jumps up, and runs to the bed. He grabs a pillow and covers himself up. "Who are you and why are you killing my men??" He demands.  
Lorena takes out two ninja stars and throw them at one of the remaining two guys. It lodges in his throat and he falls to the bed, dead. "EWW! EWW! Get It Away! Get It Away!!" Harrison scream like a girl, kicking at the body, causing it to fall off the bed.  
Deborah shakes her head and throws an eight-inch dagger at Relena, who is laughing. She catches it and stabs the last man standing four times, still laughing. "Hey!! That Was All My Men!!" Steve whines.  
The girls turn to face Steve. They each point their weapons at his manhood. "Get off the bed and tell us why, or you're castrated." Lorena threatens.  
He jumps off the bed, clutching the pillow still, and asks "Why what?"  
Deborah looks at him as if to say "We're not stupid."  
"Do you think we'd attack you without a reason? We know what you're planning. We want to know why. Now tell us." Lorena threatens again. The girls step closer and Lorena flicks the pillow away with her sword.  
"Ok! Ok! I give up!" He surrenders, putting his hands above his head, "You take her and then you use her to get to her daddy! Then you can manipulate him and THEN you have control of the country. I NEED my own country!"  
Deborah shakes her head. "What a loser."  
Amanda starts jumping up and down, asking "Can I Do It? Can I, Can I, Can I?"  
"Alright, Alright!" Lorena consents, "Just calm down, ok?"  
"Hold on, Hold On!" Deborah shouts, "why the daughter and not the son, or both?"  
"They don't have a son, you idiots!" Steve looks at Deborah like she knows absolutely nothing.  
Deborah whips out a Chreitien family picture. On it is Jean, his wife, daughter and son. (A/N: To tell the honest truth, I know knotting about the Cretien family. I made this up, used his name cuz he was the Prime Minister at the time. I don't own Mr. Cretien, but I do own his daughter and son in this story. Don't use me as a reference when researching his family.) "Yes he does. Look." She then sticks the picture up close to his face for him to see.  
"Damn! He could have been more useful, in more ways then one!" Steve looks very sad at this thought.  
Lorena looks at Amanda. "Ok. I think we have enough information. Go for it."  
Amanda steps forward and places the tip of her sword on the floor, between Steve's legs. She looks at him and goes "Bye Bye!" with a cheery smile on her face. Steve looks at her in horror. "Y-y-you would-dn-n't dare!" he stammers.  
Lorena, Relena and Deborah smile, and say, in unison, "She would."  
Steve lets out a scream as it enters his body, at a fast pace, and makes its way upward. He continues to scream the whole way through, especially when it gets stuck about mid-chest. "It's Stuck!" Amanda announces, as she tries to get it to move again. She hauls up on the sword and, instead of moving the sword through the body, it lifts Steve off the floor a few inches. Deborah is laughing at this so hard that she has to hold onto Harrison for support.  
Lorena is over to the left behind Amanda, her head in her hands, shaking, as if to say "Why me??" Relena is laughing as well, but trying to conceal it as she pats Lorena on the back, trying to console her. "It's ok. It only happens once in a blue moon." This does nothing, so Relena lets her laughter out.  
Amanda finally gets the sword to move and brings it out of Steve in one swift move. The two halves of Steve fall to the floor, and Lorena produces a body bag to place them in.  
Amanda paints the call card on the wall. Deborah takes the weapons to the kitchen to clean them, while Relena goes to the bathroom to wash her face. In the kitchen there's a lot of blood. Deborah sees the guy who died by the steak knives and thinks 'What a way to die... His cock must of hurt a lot.'  
Within five minutes, the girls are all ready to leave again. They carry Steve's body to the car, open the trunk and Lorena presses a button. This opens a secret compartment, into which they stuff the body. They close the compartment up, and the body is then dry froze, to keep it from rotting.  
The girls pile into the car and, on the way home, they put the contacts, boots, trench coats and weapons into various secret compartments throughout the car. When Deborah made the cars, not only did she make them transformable, but also outfitted them with secret compartments of all sizes. They really came in handy.  
The girls arrive at the house and enter, laughing. Deborah goes through to the living room and takes her laptop off the coffee table. She goes about her business without saying anything to the others, which are all crammed into the living room, going into the bedroom to send an e-mail to the boss, telling him that the mission is completed. The other girls enter and cram themselves into the limited space left in the living room.  
Deborah comes back and places her laptop on the coffee table. She grabs a seat on the floor, right in front of the couch, and, before leaning back, she takes a quick look around the room, noticing Lorena and Duo having a heated conversation, Amanda trying to kiss Quatra, Relena talking to Tiffany and Cody in whispers about heaven knows what, and Wufei playing mediator, for once, between Heero and Matt, who Trowa and Serena are trying to calm down.  
  
**Five minutes before the girls arrive**   
  
Wufei was fiddling with Deborah's laptop; Duo was running around, yelling, "Let's Play A Game!" Tiffany was braiding Serena's hair, while Serena was massaging Trowa's back. Cody was talking to Quatra and Heero, who wasn't talking much, as usual, with Trowa adding little comments here and there. Matt was flicking through the TV channels, unable to find anything to watch.  
He finally settled on something, and Duo stopped in front of the TV. After watching the show for a few seconds, he turned to Matt and announced, "Canadian shows are stupid!"  
Matt jumps up. "They Are Not!" He then punched Duo  
Heero jumped up from his 'conversation' and hits Matt. "Don't touch my friends." He tells Matt, in a deadly monotone.  
"Well, since it's Duo, don't you mean boyfriend?"  
Heero whipped out his gun. "Watch what you say. I'm not gay. I know that for a fact because I like Deborah." He is momentarily sidetracked by his thoughts. 'I like Deborah?? ...'  
Matt looked absolutely shocked, and the others, that have known him for any length of time, look very surprised. Serena even whispered to Trowa, "He likes a girl?? He likes someone??"  
Heero brings his thought back to Matt when he shouts, "Keep your hands off Deborah!"  
Heero smirks. "It's a bit too late, since we've already kissed."  
This pisses Matt off and he does a roundhouse kick to Heero, whose head snaps to the side, and he loses his gun. Next thing everyone knows, Matt and Heero are in an all out fistfight.  
Serena and Trowa rush over to separate the fighters. Trowa pushed Heero away from Matt and Serena grabbed Matt. They started to try and calm the guys down. They drag the boys to their feet and Matt tries to make a lunge for Heero. Serena tightened her grip on Matt and shouted "Don't You Dare!!"  
The girls pulled up to the house as Quatra was making his way over to the fight to help Serena and Trowa. The girls came in and Amanda instantly ran to Quatra and tried to kiss him. Quatra was surprised and pulled back, making Amanda miss. Deborah went off with her laptop and the others took seats.  
Lorena sat down with Duo, noticing the glaring contest that Heero and Matt were having. "What's up with those two?" She asked, very curious.  
"Oh. Matt was watching some Canadian show and I told him that Canadian shows are stupid." Duo started to explain, when Lorena interrupted him, to hit him across the head and go "You what?!"  
"Ouch! Matt already hit me for it!!" Duo whined.  
Lorena jumped up and stalked over to Matt. "You WHAT My Boyfriend?!" She yelled in his face.  
In the background, Duo whoops. "YAY! I'm her boyfriend." Which everyone ignores.  
Before another fight can break out, Serena jumped in and explained the rest, with a few added comments from Duo and Quatra. Lorena looked from one to the other, shaking her head, Amanda was laughing, and Deborah popped open one eye, raising her eyebrow. "Well that's interesting." Was all she said.  
Lorena turned on Deborah. "You KISSED Heero And NEVER Told ME?!?!" To say in the least, she was shocked and kind of hurt that Deborah, her own sister and best friend, didn't share this secret. They had shared everything, from first crushes to first kisses, since birth. They were so close, it sometimes scared their friends.  
"Yep. I had a few others things on my mind, and I didn't want to tell anyone. At least not till I figured out some things. I'm sorry."  
Before Lorena could reply, or anyone could comment, Matt exclaimed, "YOU KISSED HIM?!"  
Deborah gave him a look. "Yeah... Why do you care?"  
Lorena and Amanda stare at Deborah, wide eyed and gape mouthed. "WHAT?! You're making me paranoid...." Deborah told them.  
"You don't know that Matt likes you?!?!" The two shriek at the same time.  
"All those years and you never told me?!?! And NOW I'm not sure WHO I likes!!!" Deborah freaks and bangs her head off the couch, "WHY ME?!? WHY, OH WHY, ME?!?!"  
Amanda starts laughing, again, at her. Heero smirked at Matt. "Should have told her while you had the chance."  
Deborah's laptop started beeping again. "Why is it always doing that??" Duo asks, impatiently, "It's sounding sick again..."  
"Mail Call!" Deborah replied as she picked up the laptop. She skimmed the e-mail she got, screaming "SHIT!" when she was finished.  
"WHAT?!" Matt, Lorena and Duo scream back at the same time.  
"Lorena, Amanda and I have to be in Ottawa tomorrow. Something's wrong with our 'papers'" She emphasized papers just enough for the girls to understand what she meant.  
"Can we go home when you go to Ottawa? It's too cold for me here." Duo whined.  
The others agreed that they had had enough of the cold weather and would like to see home again. Deborah seemed to be over her hysterics, so Quatra agreed that it would be ok to go home. Deborah, Lorena, Amanda and Relena were glad that another mission was over and hoped that they could relax a bit before the next mission. Hopefully the next one wouldn't be as big as this one. They stayed around the living room and talked for a little bit longer before they went to pack. Tiffany and Cody got a call from their father, telling them that everything was safe and that his private jet would pick them up the next day. They seemed excited as they raced off to pack as well.


End file.
